The New Generation
by SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR
Summary: Follow the shifting story between a few Outworld assassins and a newly created team of Earthrealm warriors. Who will prevail? Who will survive til the end? Lines will be drawn and battle will ensue in Mortal Kombat: The New Generation. Side note: I do not own MK, characters will appear here as well as some originals. Plz Enjoy!
1. Inferno is born

**Hey Ninjas! It's SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR! This is a Mortal Kombat Fanfic I am making. It's not the revised canon storyline one I initially planned, but it's easier to write this and there are less cause and effect headaches. I hope any fight scenes are good because I finally have a chance to write anything from scratch since CH5 of Clan Wars. I want to see how well this goes. Hope you guys enjoy and please review. Any tips, support, advice, and even criticism is appreciated.** Side note: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL KOMBAT! I will be using MK character amongst original character I create.

 **The New Generation**

EARTHREALM

"AGAIN!" yelled Hanzo Hasashi, "You need to try again! I need to see perfection in you Jeff. You need to better you fighting technique! Otherwise, hellfire will never be under your control! AGAIN!" The Shirai Ryu grand master was furious at his student. He had Jeff try three more times before giving up.

"I'm sorry Grandmaster Hanzo. I want to learn hellfire but it's near impossible. I didn't have the tragic history you have unfortunately gone through," said Jeff, despair in his voice. Hanzo then remembered his struggle with his own hellfire, as the wraith Scorpion.

He then sighed and looked at his student, "I know someone who might be of assistance. We leave for Raiden's Skytemple later today. For now, rest and then pack your things."

"Yes, Grandmaster Hanzo," Jeff replied, bowing to his teacher. He was struggling to control hellfire effectively. He already mastered melee combat in the time he spent in the Shirai Ryu. He knew that Grandmaster Hanzo was mad at his constant failure to just channel his energy to his hand to create a fireball and use it to punch through a target. He would always fail with the fire. The fire would either sizzle out if he managed to make one, or he'll only have smoke emanate from it. It would be totally ok, but he was training to be a hellfire user, not an enenra. He rested for five minutes. Afterward, he jogged to his room and packed two days' worth of ninja gear, his mask, which was designed after Scorpion's but with a fire design in the front instead the vertical bridge on Scorpion's, two knife clusters, each with three throwing kunais on them, and two ropes with a kunai on the end of each. He separately packed two ninjatos in their sheaths. He then put the swords over his back, one appearing above each of his shoulders. And, over the swords, he put on his pack. He then met with Scorpion at the gate. They simply nodded at each other and made the trek to Skytemple.

SKYTEMPLE

"Try again Eldrin, lighting is an element not so easily controlled. Focus and feel the electricity surge through your body an-" tried Raiden. He couldn't even finish his sentence before Eldrin blasted the target on his third attempt. Raiden then clapped for his student. "You're learning to control lighting. Soon, you can be able to teleport. Training would go faster if you had someone to spar. Unfortunately, I can only over watch your training and Fujin is much too busy with his duties as the wind god," he sighed.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden. And you know I don't like that name. I go by Francis," corrected Francis.

"I only used your other name to get your attention Francis. You may be getting better but you still need a sparring partner to attain mastery over lightning. And the monks here aren't the best option. They have no powers, you do," explained Raiden. He thought of Kung Lao and Liu Kang, but Kung Lao had his own student to maintain and Liu was busy training the monks. He then sensed Hanzo's presence with another. He teleported to their location while he left Francis to train. There, he saw Scorpion wearing his mask and another Shirai Ryu next to him, also in a mask. He greeted them with a nod as the two bowed to him. He then teleported them back to the Sky temple.

"Scorpion, why are you here. And who is this student of yours?" he asked.

"Lord Raiden, this is my student Jeff. He is member of my Shirai Ryu and he's my champion. I plan to do my part in training future protectors of this realm by teaching him hellfire. The best he managed was either smoke or a fireball that wouldn't go very far. I came seeking your wisdom. Is there any way to help accelerate the time it takes for him to master hellfire?"

Raiden gestured Scorpion to follow him. "Is he a fighter?" asked Raiden.

"Jeff? Well, he can fight, he's the best one in the Shirai Ryu not counting me. He gets his missions done without trouble. But he does avoid conflict. He tries to stealth his way to a complete mission, he never kills more than he has to, and he keeps it as quick as possible. He's more of a person to break up a fight than start one," replied Scorpion.

"I think that's why he can't use hellfire effectively. He doesn't have the history you do. He has never been to the Netherrealm and he was never a wrathful spectre. He didn't get a kickstart yet. He may need an element like that in him. I would suggest taking him to the Netherrealm. Let him use fire there just once. The corruption of the Netherrealm should give him what he needs to use hellfire, but it comes at a cost. Just like you used to, he might have an alternate persona that demands violence and he will have to combat it. And, just like you, he will have to fight it or else hellfire will consume him and the alternate persona will take over. Now you see what to do, is the price worth it?" said Raiden.

They both knew what happens when hellfire consumes someone. This is what cost Bi-Han his life years ago at the tournament that was considered useless at the time for the champion of Earthrealm. Hanzo took a moment to think about his options. He thought about his history as Quan Chi's servant, his fight to suppress Scorpion and his eventual defeat. He thought of the many people he hurt because of his hellfire. He then knew Jeff was strong enough to handle it.

"If this is what it takes, then so be it. I will take him there, and when he is ready, I will take him back here to train alongside your apprentice. I will leave his training the entire time he is here to you," decided Hanzo.

"Excellent, I will have a monk make accommodations for him while you are in Netherrealm. This is greatly appreciated Hanzo. Francis will finally have a worthy opponent to spar with often. Leave your belongings here. Just take Jeff to the Netherrealm and let him use hellfire there. This should not take long. You'll know when to come back. We'll be expecting you," exclaimed Raiden. He took Hanzo's bag and he looked for Jeff and found him talking to Francis. He then saw Jeff put his bags down followed by the two adopting a fighting stance, apparently the two were gonna spar. He smiled and walked by the fighting mat. He took Jeff's bag and teleported to his respective room and left the bags on the floor. He then teleported back to Scorpion and they watched the two standoff.

"Do you want to take Jeff to Netherrealm so he can master hellfire now. Or should we see who wins this match?" asked Raiden.

Hanzo smiled, "It's tempting to just stay here, but if your student is proficient at lighting, it would be a bit more even if Jeff can use hellfire more effectively. I'll go and break it up." He then walked to Jeff. Explained what he would do for his training. When Jeff nodded in confirmation, Scorpion pulled out one of his swords and slashed the ground. Jeff and Scorpion then jumped into the Netherrealm.

"It's been years since I have done that. I thought I would never have to do that again, but then there's you," he said with a smile. "Now, make a fireball."

"Yes, Grandmaster Hanzo," answered Jeff. He repeated what he did at the Shirai Ryu Temple. He balled his right hand into a fist. He then was able to get fire to engulf it. He then felt overwhelming power flow into him, and with it, a foreign voice spoke to him in his head. It told him to burn everything, it said to just let loose, it fought for control over him. Jeff, still with a flaming fist, grimaced as he tried to fight the violent persona that the Netherrealm created in him. His efforts were futile, as he lost the fight.

He then changed his hand posture in one like that of a pitcher. He then recoiled his arm and threw a fireball at a nearby boulder. The boulder erupted in a plume of sulfur, ash, and smoke. He then did a backflip kick with hellfire on his foot to boost damage. He threw punches with his fists engulfed in fire. And finally, he launched one of his kunais into a demon that was walking by in the chest and pulled it to him yelling the phrase he adopted from his teacher "GET OVER HERE!". He punched the innocent demon in the chest and he grabbed its heart. He ripped the still beating heart out of the demon and stared the demon in the eyes. He then used his hellfire to burn the heart. After it was charred into nothing but a blackened mass, he punched the still standing demon in the face and left the heart in its mouth. He pushed the demon's head back with his index finger. The now off-balance demon just fell to the ground. Jeff just looked at it with disgust.

"Pathetic, is that what demons of this realm are like? Hanzo made them sound more fearsome. I think not," said Jeff. The new persona giving him a more intimidating voice.

"Jeff, I am glad to see you can use hellfire, but it is too soon to just go around using fatalities on the demons here. However, I am aware this isn't the same Jeff I taught as a Shirai Ryu. Who are you? And why do you control my student?" questioned Hanzo.

"I am called Inferno. I am hellfire. I am chaos and I'll burn everything that tries to stop me from completing my mission. And you are in my way Hanzo. Or should I say Scorpion!" answered the ninja. "Now fight me in kombat! Or leave now and not be dishonored!"

"Inferno, you're going to come back to your senses as Jeff. Even if it means I have to kick your ass," said Scorpion, adopting a fighting stance. Inferno ran at Scorpion and threw a flame punch. Scorpion teleported behind Inferno and kicked him into the air, holding back on his strength. He then threw a kunai into his airborne student and forced him back down to solid ground. Inferno was dazed but not hurt. He then cracked his neck.

"I can do that too you know," said Inferno, as he teleported behind Scorpion and drop kicked him. He then used hellfire to burn Scorpion. Scorpion, however, was unaffected. He was immune to hellfire, as was Inferno. They continued the teleport and strike routine for a few minutes, a routine getting older and older over time. Scorpion, getting tired of this folly, just walked up to his student and punched him in the face without holding back, breaking his mask into pieces as it fell from his face. He then kneed him in the gut folding the possessed ninja in half. He finished by striking the back of Inferno's neck with the side of his hand. The chop knocking him out. He then picked up his student and teleported them both to Earthrealm. He needed to notify Raiden of the veracity of his prediction. Raiden hit it to the T.

EARTHREALM

"Raiden! Come quick!" yelled Hanzo, still carrying his student. Raiden came to meet Scorpion, along with Francis. Hanzo put down Jeff and told Raiden everything that happened. Raiden frowned at how bad things have turned out. He then took time to think it through. Jeff now has, at least as Inferno, full control of his hellfire. The only downside was the destructive Inferno persona that was created to allow for this. He told the others this insight. At that moment, Jeff started to stir.

"What happened to me? I remember making fire in the Netherrealm, then a voice started to scream at me, it wanted to burn everything, let loose. I tried to suppress the urge to do so. Then, the voice took over. I remember destroying a boulder, throwing flaming punches, and, lastly, I did a fatality to a demon walking nearby. Grandmaster Hanzo then confronted me. I can't remember the conversation, all I remember is that I called myself Inferno. We fought and, before I know it, everything blacks out and I'm here," questioned Jeff, confused at what has transpired.

"You are at the Skytemple. Hanzo has brought you here. The voice was wrathful persona you developed in the Netherrealm. It allows you to use hellfire. There's only one thing we need to figure out. Can you use hellfire like this? Or do you need to let Inferno take over?" explained Raiden.

Jeff answered his question by making a fireball in his hand. To see its extent, he teleported behind Francis and tapped his shoulder. When the apprentice turned around, Jeff teleported again. He reappeared in his former place. He then summoned hellfire under Francis and made him jump. The voice then decided to make another appearance.

" _Burn them…. turn them to ashes…. You know you want to... you know what to do…. let….it…. TAKE…...OVER!_ " it resounded. Hearing this Jeff stopped and extinguished the fire out from under Eldrin.

"Why did you stop? Is there a problem Jeff?" asked Raiden.

"No, I can perfectly use hellfire like this. It's just that the further I go, the more Inferno can control. I will only ignore his voice if the battle demands it. Otherwise, I would have to stop my use of hellfire and cool down. And you can call me Inferno now, if you want. He is a part of me, just as much as I am a part of him, I will have to accept it. Besides, it would be easier to just call me Inferno, so at least if he does take over, I just change my style in battle. Any enemy of ours can't know there is a second persona to me that they can use to their advantage. Going by this name will insure that. And, if I make a rep for myself, "Inferno" is a much more intimidating name then "Jeff", said Inferno.

Raiden nodded, "So be it, er, Inferno. I enlist you to the White Lotus Society as the Shirai Ryu's champion. If that is allowed by your Grandmaster," said Raiden, he glanced at Hanzo. He simply nodded with a smile.

"I did not expect his progress with hellfire to progress so quickly. He can stay if he wants. It'll give your student a worthy sparring partner. Farewell, Inferno. And remember, Shirai Ryu fight, they never run," replied Hanzo. He bowed to his student, who also bowed in reply, and went to gather his belongings. Once they were gathered, he teleported back to the Shirai Ryu temple. Jeff just followed Raiden around until the end of the day. He then left for his quarters at night. He went onto his sleeping mat and fell asleep. Wondering where Inferno and his hellfire will take him.

OUTWORLD

"Not enough poissson, Cyanide. If you want to get anything done, you need to get a strong poisson to finisssss opponentsss off," hissed Reptile. Seeing how little damage the concoction made by Cyanide did to a slave set for execution.

"Call me Jacob, you swine," replied Cyanide. He was a human from Outworld. The Empress of Outworld decided to have Reptile train him with venoms, acids, and poisons so he can infiltrate Earthrealm's populous as a spy. This he didn't know. All he knew was to perfect his skills, which were already bomb, he just purposefully didn't make the right poison to piss off Reptile. He then decided, for the sake of being left alone, to make the right poison. He made it in a matter of seconds and tossed it at the next slave's feet. The vile it was in broke open. The poison vapor rose and was inhaled by the slave. Jacob was already walking away, he had no desire to watch what would happen. He already knew the head of the slave would burst from the aggressive effects of the poison. He may be training as an assassin, but he has no bloodlust. He only does what he has to survive. The rest of the day was uneventful until he went to see the Empress. He decided to show off his assassin skill by creeping into the banisters of the throne room, just to jump down and scare the Empress. When he got there however, he was met by an unexpected meeting. He saw Reptile, Tanya, and Mileena talking to Empress Imperial.

"I want Cyanide sent to Earthrealm. The White Lotus are recruiting and training a new generation of kombatants. I want to know about these few. He will be our spy. Reptile, order him to go tomorrow. If he doesn't come back with at least one of their heads or an entire shipment's worth of intel, kill him yourself," ordered the empress.

Jacob snuck out and went back to his dorm. He was being sent to his "native" realm. Only Earthrealm had spawned humans. He needed to find answers. He planned to defect the empire. He didn't even share the same beliefs. He only survived. Then came a major problem. His teammates; Clarissa, Jailyn, and Grace. He could tell them, but they would probably just report his planned defection as they believed the empress's commands and principles without doubt. Or, he could leave them and join a team in Earthrealm. He decided to take his chances with the unknown over getting killed sooner rather than later.

The next day, Jacob just played the part. They told him how to reach Skytemple. Reptile then sent his student into Earthrealm.

EARTHREALM

Cyanide appeared near what appeared to be warehouse. He approached the doors, thinking it was the Skytemple in disguise. A burst of energy launched him the other way. He got up and saw a woman was approaching him. The woman was more of a teenager, but the woman behind her definitely had an air of authority about her. They were both dressed in dark military attire. He just made a fighting stance and waited for them to attack.

"Sergeant Emily, who the hell is this? Why did you shoot em?" asked the woman.

"I don't know. He was too close for comfort, so I shot him to make it easier to apprehend him. What should we do General Blade?" returned the teen. The general made a gesture with her hand and Emily apprehended Jacob. They took him to a containment cell and we ready to begin an interrogation when Raiden came by on a visit. Just to see how things were going. He saw General Blade and went to say hello.

"General Blade, it has been a while. How's everything going? Is there still conflict between you and Johnny?" he started.

"Well, everything is fine here. I only have one problem. My trainee has found a teen boy dressed like the people in Outworld. I am going to try and get answers out of him. And, you may be a god Raiden, but you're not Cupid, stay out of my life. My relationship with Cage is none of your damn business," responded Blade. Hearing this Raiden smiled to himself, seeing he was able to hit a nerve. He did miss his friends since they dispersed after Shinnok's failed invasion of Earthrealm. He got back to business about this "Outworlder."

"Where is he? I would like to see him. If this is a matter of Interealm matters I need to see this for myself," said Raiden. Wordlessly, Sonya opened the door to let Raiden in. Emily was still interrogating the boy.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from?" she ranted.

"I don't answer to you Sergeant. I will not give you answers, but you are cute. How bout a date when this is over? Interested?" answered Jacob. He was being cute and it wasn't working, but Emily decided to use this as an opportunity to get intel. She leaned over close to his face.

"Sure, on one condition. Give me what I want. I get answers, you get a hot date. Sound like fun," she teased. She had no intention of going out with him. She only wanted to get out of there.

"That will not be necessary, Sergeant Emily. I can handle it from here," interrupted Raiden, startling the two. He then looked over the boy. Torn clothes, over-tanned skin, obvious wear and tear from fighting. He recognized those features from battle worn Outworlders. He then noticed numerous clay vials, each likely laden with a poison, acid, or other noxious substance.

"If you have training to fight, and chemicals to aid your fight, why not attack us? If you are from Outworld, wouldn't that be your goal?" asked Raiden. This shocked Jacob. Seeing that this man knew where he was from and even his "goal", he decided to let up and tell them everything.

"I am Jacob, but my skills learned from Reptile earned me the codename Cyanide. I was sent to infiltrate the ranks of the White Lotus, gain intel on the youth members, and before I was to return, I had to kill one of them and bring their head back to the Empress. I will not kill humans, I may have killed tarkatan slaves, but I will not kill another human in cold blood. Not for the Empress. I wish to defect and become a member of the White Lotus. I no longer serve Empress Imperial. I serve Earthrealm," unloaded Jacob, he took his right hand and mas=de it into a fist. He then placed it over his heart as he bowed towards Raiden. Hearing that Cyanide was just a nickname, Raiden started to remember Jeff and his newly acquired name and persona, Inferno. He decided to give the Outworlder a chance. And seeing that he had two trainees at Skytemple, another here across the room, one bowing to him, and maybe even one from Kung Lao he got an idea. He left the room and was followed the sergeant. He went back the General Blade.

"Well, how did it go?" asked the general.

"He claims to be defecting. Apparently his fighting and chemical skills earned him the name Cyanide. I wish to see if he can live up to those claims. I wish for there to be team of these trainees. I want yours to be the leader. I will get Kuai Liang to train the one in the cell. I'll also visit Kung Lao and see if he can lend us his trainee," ordered Raiden, as he teleported away. It left Sonya in place for a while, processing what was to be done. She then nodded her agreement and sent a call to her daughter. She needed to take care of the background issues of creating a new team for Raiden while someone else oversees Emily's training. The team would be ready for green light by the end of the week, three days of all day paperwork and phone calls. This was going to be "fun", but the payoff was worth it.

END OF CHAPTER 1

 **That was ch1 guys. I know that Kung Lao and Liu Kang would be kinda dead if I used canon timelines from the games. This is a best for best scenario where no Earthrealm warriors died because Sindel's attack or the 2nd tournament. I will also spend much of ch2 introducing Clarissa, Jailyn, and Grace and their plight as Outworld assassins. By the end of ch2 or the start of ch3 Raiden's new team will be formed. What's in store for us? Who knows? Follow and get ready for ch2 coming soon!**

 **I know that Skytemple isn't the name of Raiden's Sky Temple, but Skytemple is shorter, easier to remember, and it makes the place sound like a 4+ star hotel that belongs in Reno, Nevada, LA, and Las Vegas. It works for me at least and I hope you guys will be ok with that revision.**

 **Plz review. Any advice, suggestions, support, and, even, criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Enter The Outworld Trio

_Hey Ninjas! SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR here! Here's chapter 2 of_ _The New Generation_ _. This chapter will, for the most part, be from the POV of the group I will deem the "Outworld Trio." This trio will be better developed and. Hopefully, after this chapter you guys can start choosing sides. Will the "Outworld Trio" prevail with their objectives. Will the still unnamed team Raiden requested be created and stop the Trio? Does Earthrealm even know whether or not the Trio exist? Read and find out in THE NEW GENERATION CH2! Plz review. Any attention, advice, tips, and criticism is well appreciated._

The New Generation CH2

OUTWORLD

Clarissa woke up from her slumber and looked around. Normally, she would abruptly wake up Jacob for kicks. When she glanced at his bed it was perfect. Fixed covers and no wrinkles present. Almost impossible for any of the, previously four, people that shared the room at that time in the morning. She then shrugged it off, remembering Jacob was sent out on recon for their team. He should be able to quickly finish his mission. He normally did. She then dressed in her usual attire; yellow knee-high boots, medium length skirt and the Outworld equivalent of a sports bra, with short shoulder pads over them and gauntlets that covered her forearms. She then picked up a belt with knife holsters on them. She then picked up two Kobu-Jutsu tonfas and put them on either side of her waist on the belt. She then woke up Grace gently. As Grace started to groggily sit up, Clarissa then went to wake up Jailyn. She gently shook her. Nothing. She tried again and got a groan. Nothing else? Instead of shaking Jailyn again, Clarissa went and kissed her like a prince in a fairytale. This made Jailyn rocket out of bed and across the room. Grace and Clarissa just fell to the ground laughing.

Grace soon finished laughing. She got off the ground to see Jailyn scowling at them and Clarissa stopped laughing, by the sounds of it. She looked on the ground to see that she was still laughing. She just couldn't breathe from how much time she spent laughing and was silent because of it. She eventually stopped and was gasping for air. Grace shrugged and got into her garbs; purple shin high boots, pink, short, yet tight dress, and behind her shoulders, she placed her sais. She then got her pink mask that covered her mouth and nose and put in on. She then got a necklace with a pink gem that she got off a victim off hers from a while back and put it on. She then motioned Jailyn do the same, fun and games aside, it was time to get serious. And even though Clarissa was their leader, Grace was the strictest when the time came.

Jailyn then groaned with annoyance. She went to her bedside to get herself dressed. She put on her red skin-tight pants and boots that came just above her ankle. She put on shirt that covered her breast but parted halfway down her midsection, exposing midriff. She got a small belt with kunais on them and wrapped it tightly around her right leg. She had four on the belt and 8 in a pack she brought with her for missions demanded she use more than the first four. She then put on her wrist gauntlets that only went to her mid forearm. She then used a red veil to cover her face from her nose down to her neck. She got her swords and put them on in a crisscross pattern behind her lower back. One handle to her right, one to the left. She then nodded to the others showing she was ready. They left their room to report to their trainers.

When they got to the training room, they saw their trainers arguing. They snuck closer to hear in on it. They got within earshot to hear Reptile rant on how trustworthy Cyanide was and why he was sent. Tanya, Skarlet, and Mileena were saying that if he didn't finish soon, like Reptile promised he should, they would send their trainees to investigate what the holdup was. Grace then got closer, much to her friends dismay and got their attention.

"We are reporting for our training, mentors," she said presenting herself and her friends. The group then composed themselves, agreed to finish their argument later and turned to their trainees. Reptile, not having one as his was in Earthrealm, simply left for his quarters.

"Thank you for getting our attention, Grace. Now, follow me," said Mileena. Tanya then motioned for Clarissa to follow her and Jailyn simply walked to Skarlet.

"Ready for more hemomancy practice? You're getting better at it," asked Skarlet. Jailyn nodded. "Ok then, take out a sword and cut yourself. Once you do, try to turn yourself into a puddle of blood and move to that pillar," said Skarlet pointing at a nearby pillar. She then walked over to it as Jailyn impaled herself. The pain brought her to her knees. She screeched because of it. She tried her best to get over it. She then mustered the strength from using her own blood to turn into a blood puddle. She then thought of the pillar. The puddle moved their and reassembled into Jailyn. Who, just then, pulled the sword out and replace it in its scabbard. She then sat down to recuperate. She was gasping for air from the ordeal. Skarlet knelt down and supported her trainee. She then walked away and let her student rest. She would find a foe that would give her student more strength. This would lessen her pain when she goes through these special ordeals.

Jailyn then let what she heard earlier cross her mind. Jacob was in Earthrealm. Her friends' trainers, as well as her own, thought he defected. Jacob, defect? She then smiled at the idea. He openly hated being there. He showed it by purposefully pissing Reptile off during training and showing as little respect to the others. Personally, she was indifferent, if it kept her alive, she will take advantage of it. She then let another thought cross her mind. If Jacob defected, what would keep her alive the longest, staying with her friends, or joining him and whatever cause he had. She thought about and decided being a traitor would just shorten her lifespan as it surely has Jacob's. Has it, really?

Clarissa started to channel her energy into a basic fireball, unlike Jeff, he uses hellfire that burns hotter and is harder to learn/wield, she can easily control simple everyday fire she then threw it at Tanya who dodged it and returned with one herself. Clarissa responded with a dodge of her own and she focused everything she had on her pyromancy. She created failed to do so and burned herself. She then fell to her knees, winded from her failed efforts. Tanya, confused and worried knelt next to her.

"What were you trying? Fire is not a toy. You know better," she said.

"It's simple, I was trying something new," responded the student.

"Well, what were you trying?" asked Tanya. She was now curious. If she found out more, she could help her student become more formidable.

"I was trying to create a panda with my fire. Ever since I heard Skarlet mention them, I became enamored by them. I know this isn't what an assassin would say, but I really want to try. It can be a powerful attack, I know it," said Clarissa. Tanya gave it some thought.

"Ok, for now focus on your energy. Once you improve your fire's strength through meditation, I will help you create this, 'spirit animal' with you pyromancy. Agreed?" thought Tanya, out loud.

"Yes, teacher, sounds good," piped Clarissa. She ignored what just happened and started to meditate. She thought of what it would look like in her head. A flaming panda forming upon her command and attacking her opponent. She continued this for hours until she successfully.

While Clarissa was meditating Grace was practicing her teleport attack with Mileena. While the other two treated this like serious training and a chore, she was serious, but at the exact same time, it was playtime to her. She then laughed at herself for missing Mileena. She immediately became serious again and teleported again. She appeared above and behind Mileena and successfully kicked her to the ground. Mileena smiled under her veil.

"Very good, I think you'll be done with training very soon. Try this!" she commented as she followed it by tucking herself and tripping Grace to the ground, despite her attempt to jump away. Now, shall we spar?"

"By all means Mileena, when will you start?" answered Grace. They got into their fighting stances. Mileena then took off her mask, to intimidate and unsettle Grace. Normally, it would have worked, but Grace grew accustomed to the fanged face of Mileena. She shrugged at Mileena, to this she smiled.

"Fair enough, let's go…. now," she said, teleporting behind Grace and kicked her. Grace caught herself and rolled into a ball to cushion the fall. She then followed it by throwing one of her sai and teleported right in front of Mileena to commence a low attack as she blocked the incoming sai. The surprise sent Mileena flying. Determined to try a juggle, Grace ran closer. Mileena knew this and rolled Grace's feet out from under her. She then laughed and followed this by jumping on her back stretching her arms back. She ended the attack by planting Grace's head into the ground by leaning back. She then jumped away. Surprisingly, Grace took it all in good stride and jumped up. She hurt but was ready to keep going.

Mileena smiled at her student and shook her head, ending their sparring match. She could see, despite how determined her student was, how battered she was. "You are too exhausted, rest for today. You'll need it," she finished. Grace then took off her mask with a confused look.

"What do you mean, Mileena?" she asked.

Mileena smiled, "You'll see soon enough. Trust me." Grace then nodded, still confused but knew that was useless. Confusion clouds one's sight. She shrugged it off and walked to her quarters, the other two were there waiting.

"You guys have fun today?" she joked. Jailyn nodded.

"Yeah, I got to stab myself for FUN! It's awesome, you guys have to try it sometime." joked Jailyn. Clarissa smiled and pulled out one of her tonfas and playfully placed it to her gut.

"I gladly would…. but I'm not a hemomancer, like you. Grace?" playfully mocked Clarissa.

"Yeah and give the enemy a win via hara-kiri, nope. Seduction is a better last resort for us. That poor sap Jacob would have to kill himself because he's a dick, literally," played Grace. The group laughed. After a minute, Grace was the first to return to her usual self. She then got down to business. "Any of you guys hear any mention for us having a new mission?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I think it's linked to the trainers arguing over Cyanide's allegiance. Maybe our trainers are right, and he defected," answered Jailyn, not yet ready to ask the others on their opinion of doing the same. For now, she was with them, only until it proved useless to stick around. As soon as she sees a more life sustaining choice, she'll follow that path. Regardless of what allegiance she'll join as a result.

"We got our training down, I even got close to creating a flame panda. We can take Jacob if we work together. He's only as good as his chemicals, as soon as he runs out, he can only fight for so long," added Clarissa. They decided to settle down and sleep. They hoped everything would be revealed the next day.

EARTHREALM, the same day

Raiden lead Jacob through Skytemple and walked until he found Jeff's quarters. He opened the door and saw Jeff was finishing up getting ready for the day of training. The only thing missing from his attire was his mask. Which was currently in his hand. He bowed.

"Morning, Lord Raiden. I am almost ready for training, is Frances ready?" he greeted. In the day or two he was there, he was able to become a close friend to Frances and vice versa. They even decided to think up of a nickname for him, not that "Frances" was bad. It just lacked a scare factor like "Inferno" did.

"He is ready, Inferno. Before that, I would like to introduce your new sparring partner and soon to be team member, Jacob," returned the thunder god. They two walked up to each other and shook hands, a custom introduced to Jacob at the military base. Jeff looked him up and down. He didn't know it, but Jacob was given a change of clothes before he left the base with Raiden. He now wore baggy camo pants with boots. It was complimented with a plain camo top and a vest for his vials.

"I'm Inferno. You could call me Jeff. Are you Special Forces?" he said.

"Well…. Yes and no. I am special forces, but I did not originate from there. I defected from Outworld. I'm here to train and prove my worth. I know you must be wary, I won't tell you to trust me, I'll show you I can be trusted. Until then, shall we train?" answered Jacob. Jeff smiled seeing he didn't have to show how little trust he had in the newest arrival.

"Hey, you got a nickname or something. I see you have a vest laden with chemicals. You skilled?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, these chemicals are what I use to create lethal poisons mid fight. It gave me the name "Cyanide". I can live up to the name you know," responded the newcomer. To this Jeff smiled. He then looked at Raiden.

"Lord Raiden, isn't Kuai Liang coming to train this one?" questioned Inferno, now donned with the mask.

"Unfortunately, he isn't. He doesn't have anyone besides Frost that can look over the Lin Kuei, and she is short fuse," replied Raiden. Jeff nodded his understanding. He then tapped Cyanide on the shoulder. Cyanide nodded and followed Inferno while putting on his mask. The green mask covered his mouth and nose, like that of Inferno, but it was plain. They linked up with Frances. Inferno stopped his training to introduce Cyanide to the apprentice.

"So, you're Cyanide eh? You have poisons, I can guess that you know how not to accidentally kill everyone in a room seeing that Jeff's right there next to you. You good at melee combat?" commented Frances.

"Let's find out, your move first," hyped Cyanide, getting into his fighting stance. He tried to fight the instinct of reaching for a poison that caused paralysis. He instead slide under Frances. He dodged by teleporting away in an electrical burst. Feeling the surge, Cyanide smiled under the mask. "They should call you "Current" from the lightning you got there. You could cook someone to death via bolt," he remarked.

Frances stopped. He put his hands down to his side. He then brought one up to his chin and made a thoughtful look. Inferno walked over to him and patted his shoulder. He waved over to Cyanide. Cyanide got to them.

"You did it Cyanide!" exclaimed Inferno with a laugh. He then explained how the two have been trying to make up a name for Frances since Jeff's arrival with Inferno. Cyanide was gleaming under his mask. The three of them then laughed. They were all friends, just like that. The moment among the friends was short lived. Raiden walked into the courtyard with an entourage of Special Forces troops. Cyanide recognized Emily, she still owed him a date. She walked up to the group with another blonde trooper behind her. Jacob was ready to greet her when she pulled Inferno abruptly of his feet, punched his face, and kicked him away. The trooper aimed a pistol at Cyanide and Current. Inferno, shocked by this woman's brash actions let out a burst of flames to intimidate her.

"We don't have to fight lady," he said, changing his voice to that of the actual Inferno to add to the intimidation. She didn't even flinch.

"Scared hot head?" she mocked.

"I warned you…." he replied. Inferno then teleported behind the trooper and kicked her in the back, sending her flying. She turned around and tried to pull out her gun, to no avail. Inferno launched one kunai into her pistol, destroying it. The other sank into her chest. He then pulled her to him, not caring he forgot to yell "Get Over Here!" He then punched her twice across the face and kicked her away. The trooper turned to see what had happened.

"Sister!" she yelled, turning her gun to Inferno. She let out three shots to just miss. He had already teleported behind her. He grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her. She shook in his grasp. Before she could pass out, Jeff threw her away. He crept closer to her when a shot broke of his mask. Without even a care, he ripped what was left off of his face and gave a side glance to the woman that shot her. He smiled, he didn't want to fight her, but Inferno was saying otherwise and he couldn't fight it, not this time. He didn't want to. He used hellfire to create a new mask, an exact replica of his old one, right down to the paintjob, made entirely of hellfire forged brimstone. He put it on and continued to the trooper.

"STAY AWAY FROM MAYA!" yelled the woman from earlier. She shot again, too weak to aim, she just squeezed off a random shot. It missed by miles. Inferno then turned his attention to her when General Blade and Raiden intervened. They broke it up and separated the two. Cyanide walked to Inferno.

"Holy shit, I can see why they call you Inferno!" squealed Cyanide, hyped by what he saw.

"How close are you?" asked Current.

"Miles away. I was holding back. If I really did let loose, they would both be dead several times over," lied Inferno, not even exhausted but he knew that even if he wasn't possessed by Inferno, he could've killed them many times over. The sisters on the other hand, were battered, bruised, and were being yelled at by Blade.

"What the hell are you two thinking! These are your new teammates. I was requested that you lead the team Sergeant Emily! If you're just going to have your sister join you to beat discipline into your troops on sight, I need to reconsider that! WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS! YOU SEE A NINJA IN YELLOW AND ASSAULT HIM BECAUSE HE'S SHIRAI RYU! HE WILL PROBABLY BE YOUR MOST VALUED ASSET!" ranted Blade. She then went on to explain everything. Now with hurt egos, they walked over to make amends. Inferno was the first one they caught up to, just great.

Jeff turned away from Cyanide and Current to see if the sisters were still getting lectured. With the adrenaline out of his system, he could think clearly again. He saw them walking over to him, heads hanging down. He began to feel remorse. He met them halfway through their walk.

"You guys look like shit. Before you guys get started, I should apologize. I was to rash with the way I fought you guys. Are you guys ok, health-wise?" he said, surprising the two.

"Yeah, same here. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I was just told that we're here to pick up someone with your description and the guy over there practicing lightning. I thought it was a different kinda of mission so I attacked first, asked questions later. Only that I got my ass kicked by you. No wonder you're the Shirai Ryu's champion," she returned. She grinned when Inferno chuckled.

"Well, I'm Inferno. Lightning over there is Current. And I assume you know Cyanide?" he introduced. Emily nodded.

"Hi, Inferno, I'm Sergeant Emily, this is my sister Maya. I guess I'm your C.O. now," replied. Jeff gave Emily a look of "Dafuq you mean, I just kicked your ass". Even with the mask, his confusion was evident. Raiden caught up with them right as that was said.

"She's right Inferno. Joining her team is the first assignment for you in the White Lotus," confirmed Raiden. Jeff nodded his understanding and shook Emily's hand afterwards. Current and Cyanide joined them while Maya excused herself and Raiden briefed them of the situation. They all agreed with his idea to create a team.

"Well, if we're a team, what should we call ourselves?" asked Cyanide. Jeff grinned, a visible grin now that he has his mask off.

"That's simple, we're supposed to be a new generation version of our trainer, in some sense. I'm a hellfire wielding S.O.B. trained by Scorpion. You guys have at least one similar ability or skill to that of your trainer. As such, let's just call ourselves "The New Generation". Anyone else agree?" suggested Inferno. Emily was about to object but the other guys nodded in agreement, seeing that she was outvoted she shook her head with a smile.

"Don't forget I call the shots," she said, raising her hand in front of her with her fist above her head. Jeff smiled and did the same. Current and Cyanide followed suite.

"New Generation!" they yelled in unison throwing their hands into the air.

OUTWORLD

Clarissa lead the trio to the building their trainers requested to see them that day. They saw their trainers were there, except for Reptile, he must've given up defending his trainee and separated himself from the incident entirely. The trainers turned to them when they approached them. The trainees could see the Empress behind them. The trainees bowed to Empress Imperial.

"Enough formalities, get up. I need you three to go to Earthrealm. Try not to stand out and find our dear Cyanide. He could be captured, as Reptile suspects. Your trainers and I , on the other hand, believe he defected to fight against me. Your three are to investigate and eliminate any problems. If it must result in his death, I give his judgement now ahead of time. Don't bother capturing the potential traitor. Find out his intentions, and act accordingly. NOW GO!" ordered the Empress. Surprised and shocked they wordlessly followed directions and took the portal to Earthrealm.

Earthrealm

Once in Earthrealm, they settled down in a forest. As they rested to think things through, Jailyn had other thoughts on her mind. Jacob went and shortened his life by defecting, if the Empress was proven correct. She was glad she decided to not consider the same, or she would have been executed as such. She decided to just peacefully rest and collect the rest of her thoughts. Clarissa then got up.

"We need to get his attention. If I find someone I can use a summon a flame panda to kill them. From there we let the "Special Forces" or whatever Mileena said they were called discover the body and Cyanide will notice. He'll come to us, just for us to kill him," she said. She then froze when she heard footsteps. A hiker was just walking past them, wrong place at the wrong time buddy. Clarissa used her pyromancy to create a panda made of fire to scare the hiker back towards here. As the hiker ran into her, she used a tonfa to stab his heart. A pained gurgle was followed by this. She then used her pyromancy to burn the Empress's symbol, a burning sun and icy moon, onto his stomach. The charred, colorless flesh gave of a stench that Clarissa was becoming very used to, because of her training. Her friends, on the other hand, covered their noses with their mask or arm to block the smell. Clarissa ignored this and turned the body's back to the sky. On it she burned the words "We're Here Cyanide" in Outworld script on the back.

She then took the body and picked it up. She led the others through the shadows to a city. She left the long-gone hiker on the road leading into the city. Someone will eventually notice it before long. She then climbed to a roof of a small motel and they decided to rest there.

"We need allies, I know how to get them," randomly said Grace.

"And how is that?" asked Jailyn.

"Simple."

"Spit it out."

"That looks like a black dragon. Recognize the tattoo from whenever Kano visits to deliver shit? We seduce him to convince his pals to help us. Should be easy, right Clarissa?"

"Yeah, it will be. Let's go," answered Clarissa. She already got herself in the attitude for it. Jailyn, wanting no part of it, stayed on the rooftop to give overwatch. After the two started dragging him away, however, she turned away. She may be able to kill someone and not care, but she had no interest in seeing what those two were willing to do. She would wait for them there, on the rooftop. In the meantime, she fell asleep.

End of Chapter

The teams are now set. The New Generation, newly formed with no current objective besides lasting. And the Outworld Trio, determined to find and, if need be, kill Jacob. Will they obtain any allies from their ordeal, or will they be going too far for not enough yield? That will have to be seen in the next chapter.

Something else to look forward to is Kung Lao's trainee. I mentioned the character in the previous chapter. I didn't mention him here for story reasons. In the next chapter, the New Generation's quartet, will become a quintet.

As usual, plz review.

Stay cool guys!

SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR


End file.
